Twice The Charm
by bun
Summary: Two sisters die, leaving one alone. The surviving sister gives up her powers. Will magic find its way back into her and her daughters' lives? And if it does how will the three daughters take it?
1. Prologue

Twice The Charm

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Charmed

A/N. Paige was not born in this story. 

Prologue 

She had been a sister all her life. She had always been there for a sister, and in return had always had a sister there to support her. For three years it was just her and Prudence, but one sunny day in August she became a big sister. She had never understood why her grandmother was so excited that she had three granddaughters, until twenty-two years later.

Three years after the discovery that Prudence, Piper and Phoebe were witches, Piper suddenly had that sisterhood ripped away from her. The fateful day occurred when the sisters were protecting a doctor, when Shax attacked. The grey skinned demon hurled the sisters threw a wall, instantly killing Prue and Phoebe. Fortunately, Piper survived, but she was never the same again.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 

"Piper, please think about this," Leo Wyatt begged. He watched his wife frantically flip through the ancient, leather bound volume that was the Book Of Shadows.

"There's nothing to think about," Piper replied harshly.

"You can't do this," Leo said.

Piper looked up from the book to glance at Leo. Her usually smooth, shiny hair now hung limp and greasy. Her normally clear complexion was blotchy and her eyes were red and puffy with fatigue and the countless number of times she had cried in the past week.

"Leo, magic took my mom, and now my two sisters. I have every right to give it up." Piper's voice cracked, and a fresh set of tears threatened to spill over, but she refused to let them. "You're either with me," Piper paused, " or you can leave."

"Honey, of course I'm with you." Leo wrapped his wife in a comforting hug.

Piper breathed in Leo's scent, allowing herself to be comforted. But only for a moment. She pulled away and continued searching the book. She stopped when she came to the spell she was looking for.

"The relinquishment spell," Piper murmured. "It's back." A few years earlier, Piper and her sisters ripped the page with the spell out, but somehow it had reappeared.

"Are you sure about this?" Leo asked.

Piper took a deep, steadying breath. "Positive."

_From whence they came,_

_Return them now, _

_Banish my words, _

_Banish my powers._

Piper gasped as bright, white orbs shot from her body. The orbs swirled around the air and them were gone. Piper was a witch no longer.

A year later, a thirty-year-old Piper lay on a hospital bed, her long hair stuck to her neck.

"One more push Mrs Halliwell," the midwife urged.

With a final scream, Piper and Leo's baby was pushed into the world.

"You have a healthy baby girl." The midwife handed Piper her baby.

"Prudence Phoebe Halliwell – Wyatt," Piper whispered. "She's amazing." Piper kissed her new daughter's button nose.

"She is beautiful," Leo said in awe.

Piper smiled wistfully and thought how proud her sisters would be.

A year later Piper lay in the same hospital, cradling her new baby.

"What's her name?" the midwife asked.

"Paris Patricia Halliwell – Wyatt," Piper replied proudly, gazing down at her new baby.

"She looks just like her daddy. Don't you sweetie," Leo cooed, kissing his baby's forehead.

Two years later Piper waddled into the living room, where Leo was playing with Prue and Paris.

"How are my favourite girls?" she asked, lowering herself down on the sofa. Being nine months pregnant and looking after two young children was not easy. She was just thankful she had relinquished her magic, other wise her daughters would also be Charmed.

"Ow!" she gasped, as a wave of pain hit her.

"What is it?" Leo asked.

"Contraction," Piper replied.

"Right, I'll drop the kids of next door and orb you to the hospital.

"No. No magic," Piper insisted.

"I think the baby's coming right now," Leo said.

"Mommy?" Prue toddled over to her mother, a curious expression on her face.

"Honey, can you keep Mommy company while I use the phone?" Leo asked.

"O.K Daddy." Prue turned to her younger sister. "Da baby comin' Paris!"

In response Paris gurgled and rattled the locked door of her playpen.

"The midwife's on her way," Leo panted, skidding on the living room floor.

Piper screamed and clutched her stomach. "I don't thing there's time."

Leo knelt down in front of her. "You're right, it's got a head."

"Thank God," Piper replied, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"One more push honey," Leo said.

"Piper's screams were joined with a new set of lungs as she pushed her baby into the world.

"It's a girl!" Tears fell from Leo's eyes.

"Hello Patience Penelope Halliwell- Wyatt," Piper said, kissing her daughter's cheek.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

14 years later 

Prudence Halliwell – Wyatt pulled her raven black hair into a sleek ponytail. She added a coat of mascara to thick eyelashes that fanned around her chocolate brown eyes.

"Prudence!" A fake-shrill voice called.

"It's Prue," she muttered. Out loud she cried, "Coming!" She picked up her school bag, jogged out her bedroom and bounced down the stairs.

"Ooh, someone's chirpy this morning. What did you and Matt get up to last night?" Patience, Prue's youngest sister teased.

"You're too young to know," Prue joked, smiling at the image of her boyfriend.

"Eww! Disgusting mental image," Patience protested, leading Prue into the kitchen.

"Of what?" Paris, Prue and Patience's sister asked. "On second thoughts, I don't wanna know," she said, reading the look on her sisters' faces.

"Probably a good idea." Prue patted her younger sister's blonde hair and settled in a seat at the kitchen table.

"Where're Mom and Dad?" Patience asked, suddenly noticing the absence of her mother and father.

"Mom is right here," Piper replied, stepping into the kitchen. "Your dad is away on business."

"Where?"

"For how long?"

"He didn't even say goodbye!"

Piper chuckled at her daughters' explosion of noise. "He had to leave in the middle of the night. A couple of day in San Diego," Piper replied, answering the questions in reverse order. "Now, who wants breakfast?" Piper's tone was light to hide the fact that her heart was breaking. She hated the fact that her husband, Leo, could not spend as much time with his family as he would have liked, but his job was literally a matter of life or death.

"I've got cheerleading practice, so I'll grab some fruit," Prue replied.

"Me too," I'm studying in the library," Patience said.

"I'd better be going now actually," Prue said. "D'you want a lift?" she offered her younger sisters.

"Please," Patience said.

"If you don't mind" Paris said.

"O.K then. Let's go." Prue rose from the table.

The Halliwell – Wyatt sisters said goodbye to their mother. They climbed into seventeen – years old Prue's car and headed for school.

All three sisters were very different. Prue was a cheerleader, popular, with a large group of friends. Paris was sixteen and just a normal teenager with a fair few friends. Fourteen –year – old Patience was shy and awkward with a few close friends.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Later that day Patience was sitting in the canteen with her one of her friends, Ben.

"There's your sister." Ben indicated to where Paris was sitting with her friends.

"Really? Are you sure? I don't think I've ever seen her before," Patience replied sarcastically. She glanced over at her friend who was staring at Paris. "I recognise that look. You fancy Paris, don't you?"

"What?" Ben's gaze sprung from Paris to Patience. "Of course not!" he protested, his cheeks turning bright red.

"You do!"

"Alright freaks?" A sneering voice interrupted the friends' conversation.

"Missy," Patience said coldly.

"That's not very friendly, is it brace face?"

"Please Missy, we don't want to fight," Ben said.

"Oh, neither do we. I just wanted to give you something," Missy said sweetly. With that she bent forward, and placed a hand near Patience's food tray. She made a slight hand movement, tipping the tray and its contents all over Patience's lap.

"You...!" Patience screamed, restraining herself from swearing. She jumped to her feet. She swung her arm back and was just about to bring it forward when a firm hand gripped her arm. She spun around to see Prue drop her arm.

"Don't, she's not worth it," Prue muttered.

"Let us deal with her," Paris added from behind Prue.

Patience nodded, wiping the food from her clothes.

"Why are you sticking up for a loser like her?" Missy asked. The cronies behind her snickered.

"That 'loser' is our little sister," Prue replied.

"W…what?" Missy stammered.

"Our little sister," Paris repeated.

"I…I had no idea."

"Clearly. And clearly you have no idea how to embarrass someone. Chucking food over them? So sixth grade," Prue shot back.

"Very immature," Paris agreed.

The whole canteen erupted into laughter as an embarrassed Missy scuttled off. Patience smiled gratefully at her older siblings. The bond between the Halliwell – Wyatts has never been stronger.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

A/N. Thanks for the reviews, please keep them coming. Incase of any confusion Prue, Paris and Patience don't have their witch powers because Piper gave hers up before they were born. They do have their whitelighter powers, they just don't know it.

"Leo!" Piper yelled at the top of her voice. It was two o'clock in the afternoon, so her daughters where still at school. "Leo!" she yelled again when no cluster of blue and white lights signalled her husband's arrival. The third time she tried Leo appeared.

"Piper, I was in the middle of a meeting with the Elders!" Leo said.

"I know sweetie. But do you notice anything different about the kitchen?" Piper gestured around the room, her dark eyebrows raised in question.

Leo glanced around the kitchen. "No," he said finally.

"The stove!" Piper cried, jabbing her finger in the direction of the oven.

"Oh my." Leo made his way over to the oven, staring at the thing that was making Piper so hysterical.

"That's right. I froze the boiling water! How did I freeze the boiling water?" Piper raised her hand and an innocent ornament exploded.

"It looks like your powers are back," Leo said thoughtfully.

"I can see that!" Piper snapped. "How can this happen?"

"I don't know. I'll have to check with the Elders." Before Piper could protest, Leo orbed off.

"I can't just sit around here and wait," Piper muttered. She ascended the wide staircase to the second floor, and then the more modest one to the attic.

She regarded the door. It had been locked from the inside by Leo, and the key was safely stored in the attic to make sure the girls never stumbled across the Book Of Shadows.

But now Piper's powers were back and she wanted to know why. She raised her arms and unclasped her hands, releasing her explosive power. The lock on the door blew into a thousand pieces. '_Who knew after seventeen years I've still got it in me?' _She thought. She opened the door and stepped into the room that had not been entered in nearly two decades.

Immediately she got to work, collecting candles, setting them in a circle and lighting them. Lastly she moved to the podium where the Book Of Shadows lay, still open on the relinquishment spell. Piper blew the dust from the ancient book and started slowly turning the brittle pages. She was filled with mixed emotions at seeing the old book again. It brought back so many memories of the past.

Eventually she came to the spell she was searching for and began to chant.

_Hear my words, hear my cry, _

_Spirit from the other side,_

_Come to me, I summon thee,_

_Cross now the great divide_

Two swarms of golden orbs appeared in the circle of candles and formed into two women Piper most anted to see. Both women wore long, white dresses and their dark hair lung long and in loose curls.

"Prue, Phoebe," Piper breathed, overwhelmed and seeing her sisters again.

"Piper!" They both cried, running out of the circle, becoming solid flesh and blood. The sisters enveloped in a three-way hug, all too emotional to speak.

"I've missed you so much," Piper sobbed.

"Me too," Phoebe choked.

"I'm so happy to see you!" Prue cried.

"Your daughters are all so beautiful," Phoebe said, breaking away from the hug.

"How do you know?" Piper questioned.

"Oh, we peek in sometimes," Prue admitted. "They'll make brilliant Charmed Ones."

"On the subject of magic, why did you summon us?" Phoebe asked, "I thought you gave up your powers."

"You heard about that, huh?"

"Honey, the whole magical world knows about that," Prue said gently.

"Right. Well I summoned you because I got my powers back."

A look passed between Prue and Phoebe.

"What?" Piper demanded, seeing the look.

"We knew this day would come," Prue said, more top herself than her sisters.

"Just not so soon," Phoebe added.

"What do you mean? Neither of you are making any sense!" Piper exclaimed.

"Well, you see, you can't give magic up if you were born with it," Phoebe said.

"But I relinquished my powers. There's no more magic in my blood."

"That's where you're wrong. You only gave up your ability to tap into your powers," Prue explained.

"And now it's time for you to get that ability back," Phoebe said.

"What d'you mean?" Piper asked hopefully. She had missed her powers and was surprised that she was excited at the prospect of getting them back.

"It's time for Prue, Paris and Patience to learn about their destiny," Phoebe said.

"I'm sorry sweetie, you don't get a choice. I love you." With that Prue stepped back into the circle.

"I love you." Phoebe also stepped back into the circle.

"I love you both."

"Blessed be," Prue and Phoebe said together as they disappeared in golden orbs.

Piper sighed and turned to leave the attic. It was time to tell her daughters who they really were.

A/N. Please review!


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

"Hurry up Prue," Paris muttered, glancing at her watch. Paris and Patience were standing by Prue's car, impatiently waiting for their big sister to stop talking to her boyfriend.

"Prue!" Patience yelled, causing a few passers-by to stare at her in shock.

Paris watched her sister reluctantly say good-bye to Matt and drag herself over the car park.

"What?" she barked, clearly not happy at being interrupted.

"Mom just called me on my mobile and told us to get home A.S.A.P," Paris replied.

"Why?" Prue asked as the sisters climbed into her car. Panic began to rise in Prue's chest. Piper rarely called them home unless there was an emergency.

"She didn't say. She sounded worried though."

As Prue pulled out of the school she tried to contain her anxiety. It was probably something perfectly normal.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Mom?" Prue called, following her younger sisters through the door half an hour later.

"In here." Piper's voice flowed from the living room.

The Halliwell-Wyatt sisters trudged to the living room, Prue's heart thumping with dread. Paris and Patience squealed with delight when they saw Leo sitting next to Piper, and Prue's heart lifted a little. Nothing was visibly with either of her parents.

"Daddy!" Patience shrieked, flying towards her father.

"Hey sweetie," Leo hugged his youngest daughter and kissed her caramel brown hair. He greeted his other daughters.

"Girls, sit down," Piper said, her voice sombre.

Prue, Paris and Patience instantly did as they were told. They rarely saw their mother this serious.

"I want to talk to you about how your aunts died," Piper said once her daughters were settled.

"I thought they died in a car crash," Prue said, remembering what her parents had told her. None of the sisters were born when Prudence and Phoebe had died, though people had said Patience looked like Phoebe.

"That's not true," Leo said quietly.

"Your aunts were killed by a demon," Piper said, her voice almost a whisper.

"Demons don't exist," Paris scoffed.

"They do sweetie. Girls there's something you need to know." Piper took a deep breath, wondering how to tell her children that they were supernatural beings. She decided the best way was to just come out with it. " We're witches," she said gently.

"We're witches? Wait, you included _me _in this?" Prue raged.

"Prove," Patience challenged.

"OK. Leo, could you get the book?" Piper asked.

"Sure," Leo disappeared in a swirl of orbs.

"Whoa!" Prue, Paris and Patience cried.

"What was the hell was that?" Prue demanded.

"It's called orbing. It's a form of magical transportation," Piper explained.

"So Dad's a witch too?" Paris asked.

"No. He's what's called a whitelighter, a sort of guardian angel for witches. Which means all of you are half whitelighter, so you can orb," Piper said.

Without being noticed, Leo orbed in behind his daughters. "Boo," he whispered. The sisters screamed and all disappeared in orbs.

"Oh my God!" Paris cried.

"That was weird," Patience agreed.

Prue just sat there in silence, too shocked to speak. How could her sisters take this so easily? Their whole lives had changed.

"What other powers do we have?" Paris asked, quite excited at the thought of magical powers.

"Well, you're the Charmed Ones, so you should have telekinesis (moving things with your mind), temporal statis (freezing time) and premonitions of the past and future," Piper said. She was glad that her daughters seemed to be taking this all quite well. Better than she and Prudence had anyway.

"Wait a minute, the Charmed Ones?" Prue questioned.

"Yeah, three sisters who are the most powerful witches in the world."

"Three sisters? So you, aunt Prue and aunt Phoebe were the Charmed Ones before they…" Paris voice trailed off.

"Died," Piper finished flatly. "Yeah. Anyway back to your powers. You need to say a spell to release your witch powers. Apparently your whitelighter ones work fine." Piper motioned for Leo to hand Paris the book.

The sisters stared at the old book for a moment, amazed at it. Patience felt as if this was some weird dream, but it was real life. Their father's voice brought the sisters back to reality.

"You need to read the spell," he reminded them gently.

"Oh," Prue said weakly. She found it hard to believe that reading aloud a few rhyming couplets would release these powers that they supposedly had, but she decided to give it a go.

_Hear now the words of the witches,_

_The secrets we hid in the night,_

_The oldest of Gods are invoked here,_

_The great work of magic is sought. _

_In this night and at this hour,_

_We call upon the ancient power, _

_Bring your powers to we sisters three,_

_We want the power, give us the power. _

When the new Charmed Ones finished chanting, they looked around expectantly. None of them felt or saw any change.

"OK, lets see what your powers are," Piper said. She grabbed a pen and threw it at her daughters. Prue, who it was heading straight for, lifted her hand in front of her face. When she did not feel the pen hit her, she lowered her hands. The pen, and Leo were frozen.

"Prue, you an freeze time," Piper said.

"Why aren't you frozen?" Prue asked.

"Good witches don't freeze," Piper explained. "That just leaves you two."

"I would love to be telekinetic," Patience said.

"OK then. What makes you angry?" Leo, who was now unfrozen, asked.

"I know!" Paris cried. "I know Ben fancies me, not you," she taunted.

"He does not!" Patience screamed. With a crash, all the magazines flew from the coffee table. "We'll talk about this later," Patience growled to Paris.

"Guess you're telekinetic," Piper smiled.

"I cannot believe this! You've turned us into witches and you're smiling?" Prue jumped off the sofa and flew out the front door before any one could stop her.

A/N. Please review!


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

A/N. Thanks for the reviews! Please review some more.

"Matt?" Prue called, frantically pounding on her boyfriend's front door. She was slightly out of breath, having run practically the whole way, but the run had helped clear her head. She hoped beyond hope that what she had experience what not true. She had been under so much stress lately, it was entirely possible she had dosed off and dreamt it all. But however much she wished that was the case, she knew it wasn't.

The opening of the front door pulled Prue from her reverie.

"Prue!" Matt gasped. "What's wrong?"

"Can I come in and explain?"

"Sure." Matt stepped back to let Prue enter. When she was in he shut the door and placed a comforting hand on his girlfriend's shoulder.

Prue shivered involuntarily as Matt's hand touched her T-shirt. Normally his touch made her feel warm, but now she just felt cold. She shrank away and wrapped her arms around herself.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Matt asked for the second time, leading Prue into the kitchen.

"I…uh." Prue found herself unable to speak her problems. Usually she could tell Matt anything but for some reason she had clamped up. "It's…uh, just my Mom, she's acting all weird."

"How weird? Witchy weird?"

"What?" Prue was shocked at what Matt had said and she backed away.

"Oops," Matt muttered. Quick as a flash, Matt stuck his hand behind his back and when he whipped it back out, Prue caught a flash of metal.

'Matt has a knife?' Prue thought wildly. 'NO, an athame,' she realised. Prue had heard Patience, who was into Wicca, talk about them.

"You… you killed all those women on the news," Prue accused, remembering the recent murders of four women.

"Not women, witches," Matt corrected. "And now I'm going to kill you." Matt took a threatening step towards Prue.

"How did you know I was a witch? I didn't even know I was a witch," Prue said, desperately trying to buy some time.

"I sensed you power." Matt lowered his arm, happy to boast. "And when I saw you and Paris stick up for Patience earlier, I knew your powers would soon be-come unbound." Not wanting to waste any more time, Matt took another step forward and raised the athame towards Prue.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"We have to find her!" Piper exclaimed. She ran shaking hands through her dark hair.

"We will honey," Leo reassured her.

"Do either of you know where she would go?" Piper asked her two youngest daughters.

Both shock their heads, eyes filled with worry.

"Leo can you sense her?"

Leo's olive eyes closed in concentration.

"What's that?" Paris asked, gazing at her father curiously.

"A whitelighter can sense where one of their charges are," Piper explained.

"Cool," Patience muttered.

After a few moments of silence Leo's eyes popped open. "Nothing. Wherever she is, it must be magically protected," Leo reported.

"But she doesn't know anyone magically," Patience said.

"That's it, I'm going to look for her," Piper declared. "Paris, go to her room and see if you can get a premonition by touching her stuff," Piper instructed.

"But…" Paris started to protest.

"I know it's your first time, but you'll be fine," Piper interrupted. "It may be our only chance."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Prue screamed and raised her arms to protect her self against the athame. When no metal sliced through her skin, she peeked through her hands. The athame was frozen inches from her stomach.

"Got to get out of here," Prue muttered. She spun around and raced for the door.

Just as her fingers were about to grasp the handle, her T-shirt was tugged back. Matt had unfrozen. He pulled Prue around to face him. Prue's fingers desperately felt for anything to fend off Matt. They came across a vase. Prue picked it up and smashed it down on Matt's head. He fell to the floor, unconscious and Prue pulled the door open and ran down the street.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Paris, Patience!" Prue shouted the moment she set foot in the Manor.

"Prue, you're home!" Paris cried, running down the stairs.

"Where are Mom and Dad?" Prue asked, ignoring her sister.

"Out looking for you. We'd better call them," Patience said.

"There's no time. Did the book say how to get rid of a..?" Prue's voice trailed off, not knowing what the term was.

"Warlock?" Patience filled in.

Prue nodded in response.

"Oh God," Paris muttered. She and Patience both joined Prue in the foyer.

An almighty crash made the Charmed Ones spin around to the door.

"Hello ladies." Matt grinned maliciously and stepped into the Manor.

A/N. The next chapter will be the last, so please review.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

A/N. The last chapter! Thank you to those who reviewed. Those who didn't please do!

Patience screamed in terror and clutched Paris' arm. As soon as their skin made contact a jolt of electricity passed through Paris and black and white images filled her mind. The sound of Prue's voice shock Paris out of her very first premonition.

"Paris, Patience, get up stairs. Now!" Prue ordered. Without hesitation the middle and youngest Charmed Ones fled upstairs.

Matt grinned evilly at Prue, the athame glinting menacingly. "You always were the tough one weren't you Prue? Always looking out for your little sisters. Well guess what? You can't protect them now," Matt taunted.

In response Prue spun around, her toe catching the athame and knocking it out off Matt's hand with a clutter. Prue swung her arm around, aiming for Matt's chin. To her surprise Matt launched himself into the air and hovered a few feet up. He whipped around in the air. Just as his foot was about to connect with Prue, she felt a tingle all over and blue and white lights danced before her eyes. She orbed back in when Matt was safely on the ground. She raised both her hands and froze Matt and ran up the stairs to join her sisters.

"What took you so long?" Paris cried when Prue got to the attic.

"A little Warlock training," Prue panted.

"We need to pile as many things as possible in front of the door," Patience said. She squinted her eyes and a chest-of-drawers slid in front of the door.

"I froze Matt but it won't stop him for long," Prue said.

"What happened when Matt arrived? You kinda spaced out," Patience said to Paris.

"I had a premonition," Paris replied.

"Of what?" Prue placed a chair on top of the chest-of-drawers.

"Us. Doing this." Paris put a cardboard box full of junk next to the chair.

The sisters screamed as they chair shock and flew into a wall.

"You can't stop me!" Matt's voice carried through the door, unnaturally deep.

"What do we do? We're trapped!" Paris cried.

"We'll face him together." Prue pushed Paris and Patience behind her as the door was thrust open.

"Remember what Mom always told us. The saying we never understood?" Patience suddenly shouted.

"The Power Of Three will set us free!" Prue remembered.

Prue grabbed Paris and Patience's hands and together they began chanting.

Eventually Matt exploded into a million pieces

"The Power Of Three," Prue stated in amazement.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Two hours later Prue, Paris and Patience sat on one sofa, with Piper and Leo on the other. As soon as they had vanquished Matt, Patience had rung Piper's mobile to let them know Prue was home. Now Piper and Leo were answering any questions the girls might have.

"Honey, are you OK?"

"Huh?" Prue whipped her head around to look at her mother.

"Are you OK?" Piper repeated.

"Yeah." Prue paused and sighed. "No," she admitted. "I mean, how can I ever trust anyone again?"

"I know it's hard sweetie, but you'll learn to trust your instincts," Piper assured her oldest daughter.

"Yeah, but your boyfriend wasn't a Warlock, was he?" Prue shot back.

"Actually." Piper looked at Leo." The first Warlock your aunts and I ever vanquished was my boyfriend, Jeremy Burns."

"Really?" Prue felt slightly better that her mother had experienced the same thing.

"But what are we gonna do? Life's never gonna be the same again," Paris said.

"That's exactly how I felt, baby," Piper confided.

"We are going to stick together," Prue said confidently.

"This should be interesting." Patience smiled mischievously and squinted her eyes. The T.V switched on and the family settled down to watch.

A/N. The end. I won't be doing a sequel, but I will post another story. It should be out in a few days and will be called The Next Generation, so please look out for it.


End file.
